


Beauty In Bloom.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' flower of choice takes Harry by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In Bloom.

 

**Title** : _ **Beauty In Bloom.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 380: Suntan.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus' flower of choice takes Harry by surprise.  
 

_**Beauty In Bloom.** _

“I won't call you a closet romantic again, I swear...” Harry smiles encouragingly, trying to coax Severus into showing him the book he's holding.

“You won't understand...” 

“Pretty please?”

“Fine! This is the Night-blooming Cereus.”

Harry gapes at the book's picture:  
“A _cactus_? I'd have understood lilies, roses, even orchids... But cacti aren't wedding-bouquet material. They're too...” 

“Prickly? Misshapen? Unappealing?” 

“Severus...”

“Cacti flowers are special. They make ugliness look pretty...”

Harry becomes pale despite his suntan.   
“You're not a bloody cactus!”

Severus kisses him reverently:  
“Of course I am. But you make me beautiful, Harry. You've allowed me to... bloom.”

 

 


End file.
